


roll it, lick it, love it

by loneliestfox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneliestfox/pseuds/loneliestfox
Summary: Donghyuck kisses Jeno four times too many.





	roll it, lick it, love it

**Author's Note:**

> yes. the 00liners do the Drink and Weed. that's all!! i promise!!

The bottom of the ashtray has _THIS IS NOT A DREAM_ written on it in bright red. Donghyuck scoffs and puts out his half finished cigarette against it. Smoke swirls out of the kindled end and up, up it goes into the air. Jeno, sitting across him, grins, eyes disappearing into crescents. Donghyuck glares him.

“What?” Donghyuck asks, elbows resting on his knees. An almost empty bottle of Fireball sits in between them on the table with two empty shot glasses and a pack of cigarettes. Taeyong’s going to kill him. He grows bored and pours Fireball into his glass. He grabs it and downs it in one go.

Jeno’s drunk. Smiling. Giggling. Slowly, he says, “This is not how I planned to spend my summer.”

Neither did Donghyuck.

But here he is, anyway. He leans back against the battered up armchair in his basement and picks on the ripped fabric. Jeno looks at him with hooded eyes and glossy lips and he frowns, watching Jeno doing that like he gives no effect on Donghyuck at all. He sighs, standing up. He rounds the table and drops himself next to Jeno, who looks back at him in surprise and interest. It must be the Fireball and the smoke still hanging in the room because the next thing he does is lean forward and kisses Jeno, hand holding his cheek.

It would be easier if Jeno pushed him away. The end of their friendship, never to be brought back up again. But that’s not what Jeno does. What he does is kiss him back with the same, if not more, amount of excitement. He grabs the front of Donghyuck’s shirt. The washed out black tee from middle school. The words Hoguk Middle School is barely illegible. Jeno kisses him back.

They pull away, panting and embarrassed. Jeno’s cheeks are red even in the dim lighting. Their eyes meet and a hint of a smile is on Jeno’s lips. Instead, he says, “That was nice.”

Donghyuck nods.

“Wanna do it again?” It’s the Fireball. Yeah.

Jeno nods and they do it again.

 

 

Boys like this — stupid, can’t pick food up with forks, touches your neck when you say you’re ticklish. Jeno. Boys like Jeno. Boys like Jeno is Donghyuck’s type. Their fingers lace with each other when they walk at the back of the group, left behind again.

“Hey,” Donghyuck says. It must be from the blistering heat of summer. Jeno’s palms are sweaty. “You’re sweaty.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Jeno asks, teasing. He tightens his grip around Donghyuck’s fingers and it’s wet. Donghyuck looks down at their fingers interlaced with each other and frown.

Boys like Jeno. Boys with sweaty palms. Donghyuck sighs and swings their hands forward and backwards, and forward and backwards. The sun burns against Donghyuck’s back when they turn a corner and lets go of Jeno’s hand, wiping the sweat off his neck. He can see Jeno pouting from his peripheral view. He laughs and locks their fingers together again.

“Hey,” Jeno says, grinning. “You’re sweaty.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Donghyuck repeats Jeno’s line, high pitched and mocking. Jeno twists their hands suddenly and Donghyuck yelps. “Hey!”

“Don’t make fun about my sweaty palms,” Jeno says into his ear when he pulls Donghyuck close. “Yours are sweaty, too.”

“Yeah, because of yours!”

Jeno huffs. “You’re so annoying,” he says, eyebrows furrowing and for a second there, Donghyuck thinks he really was upset. Offended, maybe. But then Jeno says, “I’m going to kiss you.”

And they do, with sweaty hands entwined with each other’s in between.

 

 

The next time they’re in Donghyuck’s basement is when Jaemin jumps over the fence and tells them in hushed voice that he got weed. Renjun arrives ten minutes later and throws his bike over Donghyuck’s lawn. The two never questioned why Jeno was already there. An almost empty pack of cigarette lies atop of the abandoned piano in the room next to a pink lighter. Jaemin grabs it and puts it on the table in the middle of the room.

“Where’d you get this?” Jeno asks, on his knees as he watches on with interest. Jaemin looks like a pro, pinching the end of the paper as he places the weed, all grinded up, into the hollow part. He licks the end of his rolled joint to stick them together and twists the end. He grins and hands it to Renjun.

“Elders first,” he says and Renjun scoffs. He does another and turns to look at Jeno as his fingers stay busy. “Well let’s just say I have lots of blackmailing material,” he answers and hands it to Jeno. Donghyuck feels a shiver down his spine. Poor Yuta. Jaemin does the third one with no trouble. Jaemin hands it to him and he grins.

“Got a lot of experience with this kinda shit, huh, Nana?” Donghyuck asks. Next to him, Renjun's already light up and takes small puffs out of it. Jaemin chuckles and presses the ziplocked end of the bag tight. Jeno looks scared, the joint in his finger moves from left to right, then right to left. “Jeno,” Donghyuck calls out. Jeno looks at him. “Light my joint?”

“The fuck?” Jeno says. Jaemin lights his own and passes it to Jeno. It’s like Jaemin knows Jeno can never say no to Donghyuck. Donghyuck grins, watching Jeno stand up and walk towards him. Jeno’s hand shake when his thumb flicks the lighter again and again and again. He fails the third time and Donghyuck stifles in a laughter.

“Hey,” he says. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“Why are you so nervous, big boy?”

“Fuck off,” Jeno says and Donghyuck’s joint finally lights up. Jeno sits on the table and watches Donghyuck smoke. His own left forgotten in between his fingers. Donghyuck inhales, then exhales from his nose, smoke coming out from it in swirls. He quirks an eyebrow at Jeno.

“You don’t want to try?”

“Uh,” Jeno says. “Scared."

“Oh,” Donghyuck says. He nods, understanding. That’s what he first felt, too, when he first smoked. His drunken uncle had pushed him to do it two years back and he can still hear his father screaming at his uncle. Wonder what he’ll feel about him doing this. Smoke rolls out of his mouth and he hears Jeno gasp. He fixes him with a look and asks, “You wanna try a bit?”

Jeno looks hesitant for a while before nodding. Jaemin is lying on the ground, grinning stupidly as he takes slow, long drawn inhales. Renjun’s next to him, watching them all. Donghyuck takes his joint out of his mouth and gives it to Jeno.

“Hey,” Donghyuck says, running a hand up and down Jeno’s arm. “Relax.”

Jeno takes a puff. Nods. And coughs. “Fuck,” he says. “Oh God.”

But that didn’t last long. They kept taking turns, pretending that Jeno doesn’t have his own joint to smoke with. The room is clouded with smoke and it smells like shit. At least the rolling paper was strawberry flavoured.

“Donghyuck,” Jeno drawls out. Their knees knock against each other and it’s warm. Hot. Donghyuck nods, acknowledging. “Kiss me,” he says.

Just like how Jeno can’t say no to Donghyuck, Donghyuck can’t say no to Jeno either. So what he does is pull him forward and drags him into a kiss. Jeno’s hands support his own weight by placing them next to Donghyuck’s hips. This time, Jeno tilts his head to the side. Donghyuck whimpers into the kiss.

They pull away and all Jeno says is, “Nice.” Then, he falls into Donghyuck’s arms and falls asleep.

 

 

Jeno texts Donghyuck at the ass crack of dawn to hurry up, get dressed and be out in five. Donghyuck kisses Taeyong’s cheek before he heads out of their bedroom, sneaking past their parents’ bedroom and out of the front door. It’s five in the morning and it’s freezing. Donghyuck takes out his phone and is halfway through `bitch where the fuck ar` when a car pulls over in front of him. It’s ugly but it’s still his. Donghyuck doesn’t even have a driving licence. Jeno rolls down his window and Donghyuck wolf whistles.

“Nice ride, hot stuff,” he says, opening the passenger side and slips inside. He turns to his right to grab the seatbelt when he realises the back was empty. His house was usually the last stop. The seatbelt clicks on. “Where’s the rest?”

“Oh,” Jeno says, flushing red. The streetlight across his house doesn’t help much though. “It’s kind of like, only the two of us?”

“Oh.” Jeno presses his feet on the gas and the car starts moving in silence. The hum of the car engine accompanies them the whole way and Donghyuck doesn’t even know where they’re headed. “Where are we going?”

“I kind of want to see the sunrise,” he replies.

“With me?”

Jeno chuckles. “Yeah. You don’t wanna?” There’s something like disappointment laced in his voice. Donghyuck laughs.

“I’m always down, Jeno,” he says, patting Jeno’s hands over the middle console, where it’s resting. It’s not sweaty this time. “Hey, hold my hand.”

Jeno scoffs and under his breath, he says, “So demanding,” but holds his hands up anyway. Donghyuck slips his fingers around his and they stay like that. Jeno’s left hand on the wheel and the right in Donghyuck’s hand. Boys like this. Boys like Jeno is what Donghyuck likes. Maybe not boys like Jeno. Maybe just Jeno.

Jeno parks his car at the end of the hiking trail and shouts WINNER GETS A PIGGYBACK RIDE DOWN before he runs up first. It’s not fair. Donghyuck huffs and runs, too. Not wanting to lose to Jeno. Alas, Jeno’s much fitter for this kind of shit. Maybe if he said winner gets free hot dogs for a month he would win. Maybe. Jeno’s already standing at the top with his chest out, beaming proudly down at Donghyuck. It’s stupid. It really is. But that’s what pushes Donghyuck to run faster.

Donghyuck grabs his stupid face and kisses him stupid. Jeno laughs in between kisses and wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist. He pulls him closer and

“Donghyuck,” Jeno says, pulling away. Donghyuck blinks, hands still cupping Jeno’s cheeks. “I’ve been meaning to ask you this.”

The sun begins to rise behind Jeno, over the horizon and it creates a glow around Jeno’s head. Like a halo. Donghyuck laughs. “How long have you held this question to yourself?”

“Too long,” he says, cheeks flushing red and Donghyuck feels how warm it is. “Donghyuck.”

“I’m listening, Jeno.”

“What are we?”

Oh no. Donghyuck’s thoughts come to a halt. The sun seems to pause, too. The wind blows into Jeno’s hair and it flutters in the wind. Fucking hell. Jeno’s beautiful. Yeah.

Donghyuck gulps. “Well,” he starts. His hands slide down to Jeno’s neck. “What do you want us to be?”

It’s nearing six, probably. And according to Jeno’s clock in the car earlier, they arrived at 5.30AM. It takes around 10 minutes for Donghyuck to reach the top. Five minutes probably of them just kissing and talking. So if he predicts this right, at 5.45AM, Jeno tells Donghyuck:

“Boyfriends.”

Donghyuck laughs, curling into Jeno’s chest. He pulls away and Jeno’s grinning stupidly. Boys like this. Jeno. Donghyuck probably looks the same. Stupid grin. Lovesick boys.

“That sounds cool,” Donghyuck says. “Boyfriends, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jeno says. “I can kiss you all the time.”

“Hmm. Tempting offer.”

“And I get to hold your stupid hand.”

“My hand’s not stupid,” Donghyuck defends, frowning. That only makes Jeno smile wider and he holds back a grin. “I like you, Jeno. So much. Ugh.”

“Oh fuck.” Jeno presses his eyes shut and rests a hand over his heart. “Right in the fucking uwus.”

“Oh my fucking God. I want a refund.”

“No, you’re with me forever,” Jeno says, locking his arms around Donghyuck. “I like you so much, too.”

Donghyuck wants to kiss his stupid face so bad. Boys like this. Boys like Jeno. Stupid. Stupid and handsome. They’re annoying. Donghyuck wants to kiss his stupid face so bad. So he does.

They kiss and they kiss and they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [thanks donghyuck for being grossed out by jeno's hand](https://twitter.com/tothe0606/status/985418002391683078)
> 
> also hi! i made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/loneliestfox) uwu lets be friends!! tq for reading（人´∀`*）


End file.
